Returning To Hogwarts
by ClaireBear1982
Summary: Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum. Philosopher's Stone Competition. Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy return to Hogwarts for their Sixth year.


September 1st finally arrived. It had been a long slow summer for Rose Weasley and she just wanted to get back to school now. The only thing that placated Rose was the owls she'd received from Scorpius Malfoy.

He hadn't dared try and see Rose over the holidays, one he knew his father would go mad and so would Rose's father. Not that he cared all that much, but he didn't want to upset Rose. Their carefully conducted relationship was going nicely and neither wished to upset that.

Scorpius' parents Draco and Astoria Malfoy accompanied their only son to Kings Cross that morning by Apparating to the safe point in a special Wizarding waiting room, invisible to Muggles. Witches and Wizards could see out through the one-way glass to make sure it was safe to show themselves.

"Come, Scorpius," said his father.

They left the room, found a trolley and mingled with the Muggles on their way to platform nine and three quarters. All the while Scorpius was looking every each way for any hint of shining red hair. He was so distracted that he hadn't realised that his mother and stopped and walked straight into her with an 'oomph'.

"Scorpius, please look where you are going," chided his mother quietly.  
"Sorry Mother," mumbled Scorpius.  
"Come along Scorpius, we need to cross the barrier," said his father.

Once on the platform again Scorpius automatically started looking for Rose. Finally he spotted her through a cloud of steam at the far end of the platform and smiled to himself. She was a little bit taller than last year, and her figure was that little bit fuller. Scorpius found his mouth had gone ever so slightly dry. He observed her with her parents and brother, before being joined by James, Albus and Lily's parents. He watched as they all stood around easily chatting and felt a pang of jealousy. He wished that could be him.

"Scorpius, time to get aboard," said his mother quietly.

But he was so preoccupied that he didn't hear his mother. His father laid a heavy hand on his son's shoulder, causing Scorpius to jump.

"Scor, look at me!" demanded his father. "Is that who you've been writing to all summer? Is that really what has had you so distracted?" questioned Draco of his son.

But Scorpius couldn't find his tongue.

"You know I would never dictate to you about friendships, but you need to be careful about with whom you associate yourself."  
"Yes Father," said Scorpius flatly.  
"Now get aboard, have a good journey and write to us when you get to school."

Scorpius climbed aboard glad to be getting away from his parents until Christmas. He headed for a carriage near the end of the train hoping to maybe catch Rose before anyone else. He lurched slightly as the train pulled away, he gripped the door frame momentarily before slipping inside.

"Rosie."  
"Scor," said Rose happily.

Scorpius sat down beside Rose and slipped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair; he was so glad to finally have the scent of Rose fill his nostrils. Scorpius pulled back so he could kiss her. Rose kissed him back ardently, but finally they had to break apart for some much needed air.

"How are you Scor?" asked Rose.  
"Better now I'm here with you Rosie," said Scorpius happily.  
"Aww I missed you too," said Rose.

She softly kissed him.

"I saw your father having rather an intense discussion with you," said Rose with a frown.  
"Oh, that?" said Scorpius.  
"Same as usual?"  
"Same as usual, Rosie."

Rose sighed - every year his father would give him the same speech.

"We still okay?" asked Rose, even though she knew the answer.  
"Of course we are Rosie."

He was leaning in for a kiss when the door slid open.

"Don't mind me," said Lily cheekily.  
"Lily, so nice to see you," said Scorpius.  
"Malfoy," said Lily curtly.

Again the door slid open and in wandered Dominique and her boyfriend Fabien Cook.

"Bonjour Rose," said Dominique.  
"Hey Dom. Hey Fab," said Rose quietly.  
"Malfoy," said Fabien crossly.  
"Cook," said Scorpius with a sneer at the young Gryffindor.  
"Rose what's he doing here?" asked Dominique indicating to Scorpius with her thumb.

Rose sighed, and for a moment watched the passing scenery skim by.

"We are friends Dom," said Rose with a sigh.  
"Yes, but why?" asked Dominique.

Feeling a sense of frustration, Rose got to her feet and started to make her way out of the carriage.

"Coming Scor?" asked Rose.

Scorpius got to his feet and gave everyone a sneer before following Rose to an empty compartment at the very end of the train.

"I'm sorry about them, Scor," said Rose quietly.  
"I don't care Rosie."

They elected to kiss again. Finally they broke away for air.

"So, looking forward to sixth year?" asked Rose.  
"Only in respect that I get to see you every day," said Scorpius with a wink.  
"Scor, it's N.E.W.T's next year."  
"Still a killjoy Rose," said Scorpius sitting back.  
"I am not a killjoy, but I have intentions of passing my exams Scor. I would like to go into the potion business and maybe even run an apothecary eventually."  
"Didn't you want to be an Auror like your Uncle last year?".  
"Yes I did."  
"Why the change?"

Rose sighed; she hadn't yet admitted that she'd only got A's in her Defence and Transfiguration O.W.L's and not the required O's.

"I screwed up Scor, okay? I screwed up my DADA and Transfig O.W.L's I only got A's, happy?".  
"Rosie I'm sorry, truly!" said Scorpius and he meant it.

They fell into silence for a while. Rose watched the scenery whizz past the window changing from flat fields to coarse wild bushes. Eventually it got too dark to see and the lamps flickered on. Scorpius was asleep against Rose's shoulder. Rose smiled at his sleeping form, and gently leaned down and kissed him.

"Huh? What's going on?".  
"Nothing Scor, you fell asleep," said Rose with a smile.

Come on, we better get changed. I expect we'll be arriving shortly. Scorpius being the gentleman that he was removed a blindfold from his pocket and tied it around his head so Rose could save her modesty. Scorpius on the other hand liked to show his body off to Rose at every opportunity he got, even if it did make Rose go slightly pink.

They settled down to a game of exploding snap for a little while before the trains pistons started to slow and they pulled into Hogsmeade station ready to start their sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


End file.
